


Diaphragm Issues

by praxilla



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, pure self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxilla/pseuds/praxilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if the misfortune of being the smallest Viking on Berk wasn't enough, Hiccup gets the hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaphragm Issues

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir to the tribe of Berk, faced a lot of hardship growing up. The lone son of a Viking chief, born premature and given an uncharacteristically long name; the only word of which he thought suited him was the first: Hiccup. He had always figured it referred to his small stature in both physical appearance and social standing within the village, which to his credit he was fairly right about. When Vikings still fought dragons, he was certainly not the most popular on the island; regarded as the chief's hiccup of a son who brought shame to the Viking way of life and was being humiliated when he wasn't being ignored. Of course that all changed when Hiccup revolutionized that Viking way of life and managed to prove that dragons were intelligent and able to coexist with the residents of Berk by putting an end to the raiding and the war.

Nowadays, Hiccup still doesn't think much of his name. He was currently flying with Toothless high above the sea, littered with towering landmasses along the coast, exploring for uncharted islands and practicing a few aerial maneuvers with his dragon companion. It was after Toothless had done a tuck and dive with a tight spin and righted himself once more that Hiccup experienced that diaphragm/esophagus spasm which induced the repeated spasm of the diaphragm. At first, it was just the initial sensation, which he brushed off as simple dragon rider occupational hazard. The first hiccup came a minute or so after Toothless had cruised a great distance onward. Hiccup groaned inwardly (and a little outwardly, but was interrupted by another hiccup so he'd rather forget it) and spotted and unfamiliar cliff ridge emerging from a low fog. 

Leaning forward against Toothless, he said from under his mask, "Let's put down over"-hic-"there, bud,"

Toothless side eyed a glace back at Hiccup with a strangely bemused look before he angled toward the isle, and gracefully dropped altitude and rode air currents to land neatly on a grassy clearing in little to no time at all. He swiftly dismounted before the dragon did his customary 'satisfied flight and landing' full-body shake. The fog had passed with the swift breeze, and Hiccup saw in the sky, at first to his delight, the familiar shape of a predominantly sky blue Nadder and her Valkyrie of a rider. His delight was shot when he hiccuped again. Astrid was sure to find it amusing. Hiccup prayed silently to the gods.

Stormfly touched down with a great flapping of her wings and a fair amount of hopping and stumbling, much like a bird. It might have appeared delicate from a distance but it was much less pleasant while riding the back of the huge reptile. Astrid, however, was relatively unfazed, though windblown and jostled. She slid from her dragon's back with a smile and approached where Hiccup was with the beginnings of his map of Berk and the surrounding areas. He had recently begun to have to add extra parchment, using dragon saliva which he had found to be a decent on-the-go binder. He flashed her a quick grin in return and tried to appear thoroughly concentrated on mapping the coastline, hoping wanly the focus might make his body forget about hiccuping. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Astrid stop to his right, where she peered down at him and his work, hands resting lightly on her hips.

She seemed to pick up on Hiccup's concentration, so she looked out over the scenery and stood beside him. Hiccup attempted to keep his breath steady and even but it wasn't very long before a hiccup wracked his slight frame and he attempted to quell it before it happened. He ended up making a quiet noise that kind of sounded like he'd inhaled right before a punch to the gut. It was just enough to catch Astrid's attention. She blinked down at him, and Hiccup refused to make eye contact as he glanced from landscape to parchment with much too grim and suspicious an expression. Her brow knit, favoring one side slightly as her lips pursed and quirked, in a bemused and questioning expression somewhat reminiscent of the one Toothless had given him. She knelt down and sat particularly close to him, noting that he flinched away from her a nearly imperceptible amount, which only made her draw closer. His posture was tense, and she started to ask "Are you alr-" when Hiccup let slip an involuntarily traitorous noise.

Astrid's eyes widened, followed by a slow smile. "Oh my gods. You don't," Her nose wrinkled like it did when she was about to laugh. Hiccup lifted a dark glare to nothing in particular far off in the distance, abandoning the pretense of concentration by relaxing his shoulders and throwing down the charcoal pencil as another, more pronounced hiccup jumped through him. Astrid snorted, and dropped her forehead to his shoulder, where she hid a grin and shook with suppressed laughter. After a second she regained enough control to press the side of her face to the leather of his riding outfit and look up at him, still smiling cheekily. "Oh-h-h, Hiccup," she laughed with pity, sounding like someone who had found that their Terrible Terror tangled itself stuck in something. The auburn teen blinked exaggeratedly down at her as if it caused him great suffering to do so. Looking not at all sympathetic, but nonetheless beautiful he thought, beaming and squinting and obviously trying not to look as tickled as she was and failing spectacularly.

"Hiccup has the hiccups" she declared, delighting in the phrase. He promptly hiccuped again while he rolled his eyes up into his eyelids and leaned away from her to rest on his left arm; though he couldn't prevent the corner of his mouth from tugging as she chuckled breezily and remained pressed to him, wrapping her arms on either side of his torso and clasping her hands over the opposite shoulder, cheek squeaking gently against leather. She was far more solid and powerful than him, though, and the weight of her leaning on him quickly made him decide to lie back, where she joined him. He rested his head upon her thick forearm wrappings and she scooted ever closer, face close enough to the freckled skin of his neck that he could feel soft puffs of breath. On his back, the hiccup leapt from him with more force and he rumbled miserably. Astrid snickered with her nose and kissed the area between his adam's apple and jugular, aiming for a freckle larger than the others.

Hiccup tilted his head back ever so slightly, allowing Astrid better purchase. She nestled her chin near the hollow of his throat, and fitted perfectly to him. He attempted to look down at her, and she returned the look, but they were so close that it was hard for him to make out much more than her clear eyes and the light dusting of freckles across her nose. Another hiccup startled both of them, and caused Hiccup's jaw to smack into Astrid's forehead as her head was displaced by his chest. "Oh jeez, oh man, I'm sorry Astr- oh Thor are you okay-" Hiccup stammered, but Astrid was already giggling with a hand at her brow, rubbing the spot absently. She reassured him and quieted his fretting by pressing a couple quick kisses to his jaw. He hummed appreciatively, causing Astrid to draw back and bite her lower lip slightly.

"How 'bout I try to distract those hiccups from you, Hiccup,"


End file.
